BBC Entertainment presents: Torchwood
by AdoreThem
Summary: the torchwood crew has the day off, due to lack of rift activity. but why does Ianto need to call Jack when he's watching TV?
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones was happy, one Monday when everyone had been given the day off, due to the lack of rift activity. Sitting down on the sofa after having made a cup of coffee, he turned on the TV, not sure there would be anything worth watching, but never the less, turning it on anyways. The first 5 channels were all, for some reason, sending sport. The next few were sending movies that Ianto a million times. The 10th channel however, made Ianto stop. Ianto picked up the phone and dialed Jack's number.

"Jack Harkness, the sexiest man alive, speaking."

"Jack, we have a problem. Turn on the TV, then find the BBC Entertainment channel."

Jack did as Ianto told him to, and his mouth almost dropped at what he was seeing.

"What the hell! Is that the cameras around the hub?"

On the TV screen you could read:

'**Torchwood'**

**The new sci-fi series.**

**Introducing: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato.**

**Fighting alien while we sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ianto, tape it and I'll be right there."

"Already recording Sir. Should I call the others?"

"No not yet, I'll see you in a bit."

Jack hung up the phone, and Ianto went to the kitchen, he knew Jack wouldn't be long, so he might as well put on the coffee right away. About 5 minutes later, Ianto heard the SUV being parked outside, and Jack came to the door.

"So is it at least any good? Does my hair look alright? My butt isn't too big right?"

"Don't know Sir. I haven't watched any of it yet."

"Ianto drop the Sir, it's not like we're at work."

"But the reason you're here is because we're on TV, almost live at the hub. Want coffee?"

"You're a saint Ianto Jones. An absolute saint. And no this isn't work, even though it's a breech it'll settle down, people will think it's only a show about us, and not what we really do. Besides we'll just make a date out of it."

"A date?"

"Yeah. So when is the show supposed to be over?"

"40 minutes or so."

"Good, let's go watch."

Ianto took the tray of coffee and put it on the coffee table.

"Down to business. Does my butt look big?"

"No Jack it's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

After watching the show, Jack decided that, one, is butt looked absolutely fabulous, and two, it was time to call the rest of the crew.

"JACK BLOODY HARKNESS, THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

"Hello to you too Owen."

"What do you want Jack."

"Watched any TV lately?"

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE CALLED ME TO ASK IF I'VE BEEN WATCHING THE BLOODY TELLY!"

"Actually I did, seeing as we're on it, I thought I would call and ask."

"We're what?"

"On TV."

"Oh bloody hell, how bad is it?"

"Well, it's from the hub cams."

"WHAT!"

"Oh calm down Owen. Just get to Ianto's place soon."

"Bloody torchwood, being called in on a day off, a much deserved day off I might add."

"Just get here!"

"Fine, I'll be there in 10."


	4. Chapter 4

After calling Owen, Jack dialed Tosh's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"We've had a breech."

"What? How? When? I'll be right there."

"Tosh take it easy. Owen is on his way over to Ianto's place, could you meet us there? I'll tell you all about it then."

"Yeah sure, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you in a few minutes."

Jack hung up and looked at Ianto.

"Do I have to call Gwen?"

"Scare Captain?"

"Yes, she's gonna be mad as hell."

"But she'll be madder, if she finds out you didn't call her."

"True."

"Just call her, and tell her we can deal with it. She deserves some time with Rhys."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Jack dialed Gwen's number and waited.

"Gwen Cooper."

"Gwen it's Jack."

"Jack, we have the day off, for once tell me this isn't bad enough for me to come in. Rhys is making a candlelight dinner for me."

"It's not bad enough for you to come in, but I just thought I would call anyways. I know you would be mad if I didn't."

"That's true, and thanks. Let me know how it went tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do?"

"Oh ha ha very funny. Goodnight Gwen."

"Night Jack."

Jack hung up and turned to Ianto once again.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No not at all."

There was a knock on the door, and Ianto went to answer it. Tosh had arrived almost at the same time as Owen.

"So what's this about?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's just watch and we can talk about that we're going to do after."

"But I don't understand, shouldn't we be at the hub looking at the CCTV cams?"

"No Tosh, we won't find anything there. Just sit down and have some coffee."

Tosh and Owen sat down and Ianto pressed play. Owen and Tosh's mouths dropped to the floor at what they were seeing.

"How the hell did they get is? They would have to get through all my firewalls and all the extra codes I put in there."

"If it's any consolation Tosh, you look bloody hot on the vid."

"Thanks Owen, but it isn't."

"Tosh, look at it this way, at least we now know that we need to update our security system."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"We know Tosh, now down to more important business. My butt doesn't look too big does it?"


End file.
